reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ReznikShaman/Novinky č.14
Pěkné sobotní odpoledne přeji. Pomalu se už stalo tradicí, že píšu po delší době, protože toho mám opravdu mnoho jak v práci tak mimo ní i když jsem si myslel že budu mít právě touto dobou více času. Bohužel to tak není, ale nemá smysl tu brečet :-) Je toho hodně co napsat a tak jdu na to. Jistě každý z vás již viděl WarCraft Movie trailer, který včera nahrál YouTube kanál patřící Legendary Pictures. Konečně máme možnost vidět po těch dlouhých letech čekání co nás čeká. Musím říct že zatím nejvíce se mi líbí zpracování světa. Místa lze snadno poznat, hned víte kde se scéna odehrává, opravdu je zde mnoho detailů, které vám to napoví a i po grafické stránce se mi zatím vše líbilo a tak se těším na samotný film ještě více, mimochodem premiéra bude už 9. června 2016 ! :-) Trailer byl promítaný na Blizzconu, kde jsme měli možnost vidět i nový cinematic pro WarCraft Legion a v něm i zajímavé častí různých map (viz. galerie). Právě o expanzi Legion jsem si myslel že bude spíš narychlo udělaná, když nám Blizzard tvrdil že bude datadisky chrlit mnohem rychleji než dříve, ale podle posledních informací vyjde až v září 2016 což je vlastně zase až za rok, takže toto hodně brzké oznámení expanze byl asi spíš marketingový tah proti úpadku a klesajícímu počtu předplatitelů World of Warcraft. V minulé novince jsem psal o nečekaném nalezení hodně starých dat (screenshoty, patche, videa, adt) z mého hraní na freečkách, ale nyní mám i nějaká další data z retailu, z úplného začátku Wrath of the Lich King, z doby těsně před tím než jsem začal točit exploration videa. Například pvp video z Drak'thulu, 7 let staré... Dřív jsme taková videa točili a pak jsme je s kamarády porovnávali na našich PSPčkách v hospodě :-D Obsahuje nejedno 1v3 :-) Poslední dobou je možné vidět, že se více věnuji hraní na freečkách, kde zkouším všechno možné a od toho se taky odvíjejí články zde na wiki, kde se dělím o objevené věci či moje vychytávky a hodlám v tom pokračovat viz. nové stránky. Také jsem v rámci diskuze o freečkách mezi kamarády nadhodil otázku ohledně goldů a nikdo neuměl vlastně odpovědět. Je možné, nebo bylo by možné na freečku prodávat goldy, tak jako se to děje na retailu ? Jsou lidé, kteří by zaplatili za tokové goldy ? Dneska je normální kupovat si itemy na free, nebo různé donate / VIP až po kredit pro obchodování na daném serveru. Takže lidé sypou peníze do freeček, ale co když by šlo o goldy ? Například na nějakém blizzliku jako je Twinstar, nebo podobně, prodávát tisíce goldů... Co myslíte vy ? :-) A nakonec by jsem chtěl zmínit cený update na hacked wow.exe! Příjemný zbytek víkendu, Reznik. *Deprecated Blood Totem *AutoHotkey *Universe *2400x Brewfest Prize Token Za Hoďku *Hallow's End Za Pár Minut WoWPanel049.jpg|Nová mapa Broken Isle Wcmrsb.png|Opět ve středu pozornosti :-) wqeqweqw.png|Cinematic Trailer a zatím pro mě neznámá mapa :-) Starší novinky *Novinky č.13 *Novinky č.12 *Novinky č.11 - Warcraft Movie a LeafCraft *Novinky č.10 *Novinky č.9 *Novinky č.8 *Novinky č.7 *Pokračuju v psaní Wiki *SnowCraft dokončen! *Práce na SnowCraftu *Novinky č.6 *Novinky č.5 - Vánoce *Novinky č.4 *Nedělní Datamining *Novinky č.3 *Novinky č.2 *Novinky *100 Stránek *Trocha času *Hnusná sobota omg... *ČínoWoW *Zpět doma :) *WoD Map Alpha Video *Jde se na datamining :-) Category:Blog posts